


Under The Christmas Tree

by chaWOOPa



Series: Red Vs Blue Short Stories [4]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 17:30:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3390134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaWOOPa/pseuds/chaWOOPa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Do you ever get cold?” Tucker exclaimed from his cocoon of blankets on the couch as Wash walked into the living room in a pair of shorts and a tank-top.</p>
<p>“Yeah, of course I do! It just isn’t cold right now,” He said defensively.</p>
<p>“Dude, it is fucking thirty degrees outside!” Tucker said. “If you think that isn’t cold than you must be some superhuman heater.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under The Christmas Tree

“Do you ever get cold?” Tucker exclaimed from his cocoon of blankets on the couch as Wash walked into the living room in a pair of shorts and a tank-top.

“Yeah, of course I do! It just isn’t cold right now,” He said defensively.

“Dude, it is fucking thirty degrees outside!” Tucker said. “If you think that isn’t cold than you must be some superhuman heater.” Wash laughed and rolled his eyes. “I’m serious!” Tucker said unhappily.

“Whatever,” Wash said. “You know Tucker,” he got a mischievous look in his eyes, “It will be hard to kiss you when there is that much blanket between us.”

Tucker rose an eyebrow. “Dude, that is the weakest attempt to get me out of my cocoon that I could ever dream of. If anything it made me want to stay further in my cocoon so you will be forced to join me.”

“Then make room,” Wash laughed, scooting closer to Tucker. In all reality He was getting a little cold, but he would never tell Tucker that.

Tucker repositioned himself so he was sitting with his head leaning on Wash’s shoulder and his legs thrown across Wash’s lap with the blankets still covering all of both of them. Wash put his arms around Tucker and the two sat in silence like that for a while until the radio turned on. They both jumped as the last note of Carol of the bells started belting out of the speakers.

“Junior!” Tucker shouted, only laughing a little. There was the sound of laughter from Junior’s room and Tucker yelled something in Sangheili at their adopted son. The laughter stopped abruptly and Junior shouted back something quickly and it was Tucker’s turn to laugh.

Wash sighed and rested his head on Tucker’s. “You know, it would be grand if you actually taught me Sangheili so I could talk to our son.”

Tucker shrugged and said, “He can understand every word you say, you know. He just can’t speak it himself. He can’t make the words come out right half the time when we are speaking Sangheili, and that is his first language.”

Wash sighed. “That is why I want to learn his native language. Even if I can’t actually speak it worth a shit we will still understand each other.”

Tucker nuzzled his head into the crook of Wash’s neck and snaked his arms around Wash’s torso and said, "I will have to do that soon then."

Wash nodded and they fell silent.

" _You’re here, where you should be_

_Snow is falling as the carolers sing_

_It just wasn’t the same_

_Alone on Christmas day_

_Presents, what a beautiful sight_

_Don’t mean a thing if you ain’t holding me tight_

_You’re all that I need Underneath the tree._ ”

Wash and Tucker listened as the Christmas song came warbling out of the Radio that Junior had never turned off. “You know what?”

“What?” Tucker removed his head from Wash’s neck and smiled.

“I don’t think I have ever run into anything truer than that.” Wash chuckled as Tucker put his head back where it had been before.

“Yeah,” Wash sighed happily. “Yeah, I Agree.”


End file.
